conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Chief Superior of the Wabash
, Department of Chicago, Wabash }} The Chief Superior of the Wabash, typically substituting Wabash with State, is the and of the Sovereign Republic of the Wabash. While the position is strictly the head of the , it also pays powerful roles in the and . The Chief Superior is also acting of the Wabash Armed Forces and typically holds a very close status to the military. Relevantly a new position in the scene of , the duties of the Chief Superior has also spread to become an international diplomat and representative for the restoration of democracy within the government. Generally, the holder will partake in several international trips, formulate and . by the general populace in a series of and numbering systems, the elected leader of the Wabash is perhaps one of the most difficult executive positions to acquire. The Chief Superior is given a five year and is eligible to be without a . Power, duties, responsibilities Established by the Constitution of the Wabash, the position of the Chief Superior of the State is delegated authority established by the people and is binned by oath to protect the stability and well being of the state. Closely established around the , the position holds several duties; which can be delegated to assisting magistrates. Within the Senate of the Wabash, the Chief Superior is the 101st senator. He is the presiding speaker of the forum, delegating speaking privileges, forming committees and verbally counting the vote of degrees. Within the realm of power that the Chief Superior processes, the most powerful influencing the legislator is the ability to use the powers of the judicial to question the of the law in question to the constitution, this is clearly stated in the Constitution; Among other abilities associated with the legislator, during the approval process the Chief Superior of the State may use in removing sections of a bill. In the history of the Senate, Albanactus has lined item vetoed 12 decrees, and questioned the constitutionality of 5 decrees, all of which stood on the issue of , and . During times of , economic crisis, fears of instability, the constitution provides the ability to the Chief Superior to take on the mantle as if either the people or the Senate call a imperium magnum, which is initiated when the People's Flame from the National Senatorial Forum is removed from its post inside the forum and is taken to the top of the in downtown . Imperium magnum gives the Chief Superior complete authority, disregarding several articles in the Constitution that provide . If the Senate or People do not initiate the process, the Chief Superior can take upon the action, but if faith within the Senate is near nonexistent, the Senators can issue a Senatus consultum ultimum which requires a . The powerful capability to issue a or retract on if needed. All information, be it confidential to the previous holder must be provided to the current leader. Since the challenge of being elected is so difficult the trust in those whom are elected is great, the common notion is that the current holder will understand the implications if the released such sensitive information. The Chief Superior may grant , to those within his country. When charges of are presented against any member of the government, the executive is given the authority to proceed as an alone. Among other legal capabilities the position holds is the ability to withhold information from the general public. Elections On every 5th year from the a condita statum (from the founding of the state) the nation will deliberate on March 15, in which any candidate will register for election. Before the first election, at least four debates must occur before June 1st. On June 2nd, the first election will occur, which will go in the manner of a , eliminating all but three candidates. By June 14th, a second would occur and the candidate receiving the least amount of votes would be disqualified. On June 21st, on the , the final election occurs, with results being tallied by the 13th hour of the day. The candidate who wins the election enjoys the and traditions that proceed. Eligibility The Constitution provides very little qualifications for the position. *Must be the . *Must be a citizen of the Republic. Oath Upon election, on the 14th hour, the elected Chief Superior joins in front of the forum with the Senate and gives a speech. If the election was not against the incumbent, the previous Chief Superior administrates the oath. Holding to the tradition of the swearing upon a , the choice remains up to the elected. During the inauguration of Albanactus, he ignited the flame in the Senate building and the senators that were inaugurated with him they took the flame with them in into the streets of Chicago. Succession Housing, payment, benefits The official residence of the Chief Superior is at the , where they reside in a . They are provided a small staff, and typically the living is very simple. In cases of trying to support incoming , the level bellow the penthouse is used to support a and a . On several occasions, the Chief Superior, when the government is not in formal session can choose the Superior Estate, located at the northern end of Chicago. In regards to vacationing, or simply leaving the capital when the government is not in session, the current Superior Chief returns to his home in . It has been the choice of Samuel O'Conner not to bring with him his staff, but instead only travels with two military personnel. Sometimes his will travel with him. List of Chief Superiors Category:Wabash